Correspondence
by firefly-hwufanficwriter
Summary: When a certain student left Hollywood U after her hearing, Thomas Hunt expected peace. He expected quiet. He did NOT expect regular e-mails from Marie Claire Hart... and WHY did Ms. Sinclair and Mr. Blake keep inviting Thomas to hang out with them?


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Two Roads Diverged (February 14)  
**

* * *

 **February 13, Wednesday**

"There may come a day when you have a choice... do you want to become a mere celebrity, or a person of character? When that decision comes, I hope you remember the things I said today."

 _I hope you remember._

After giving her a nod, he turned and walked away...

...and, as he did so, Thomas suddenly saw Priya out of the corner of his eye, clearly indicating to Marie Claire that she wanted a private conversation with her.

As his confused student and his inscrutable colleague entered the conference room they had all just vacated, Thomas thought nothing more of the matter.

Two days later, a new e-mail appeared in his inbox.

Marie Claire Hart had left Hollywood U.

* * *

 **February 15, Friday**

 **Dear Aria,**

I am so sorry I didn't tell you about my plans! They were kind of... okay, totally... last-minute, and I had to spend most of yesterday packing my stuff; and getting a plane ticket; and, you know, actually using my plane ticket. You really didn't have to get me a diamond bracelet as a Valentine's Day gift – we're friends with or without diamonds! I do appreciate the gesture, though. Oh, would you mind giving me some swimming tips? There's a marine segment for what I'm going to do and I'd rather not sink like a stone when I get out on the water!

* * *

 **February 15, Friday**

 **Dear Lisa,**

While it's a bit creepy to hear that you guys ate the chocolate Marie Claire first after you found out I wasn't coming to the party... I still hope it tasted good. It sounds like Aria's party was pretty awesome – were there really three different dance floors with their own unique aquatic themes? Wait, there wasn't an underwater dance floor or anything, was there? I'd hate to have missed that! And those deserts looked so delicious! I'm really going to miss going to parties with you – but while I'm gone, don't forget that college parties do have laws, okay? They're not optional!

* * *

 **February 15, Friday**

 **Dear Crash,**

It was a relief to get your e-mail, and you're right – this is a whole new adventure for me! I think you're the only one who isn't mad at me for just leaving like this. Of course I'd love for you to come and visit – although I'm going to be moving around a lot, so that might be tricky. Besides, you might want to stay put for now. We got Professor Hunt to agree to that stunt program, so you have to make sure he sticks to it! After all, if the stunt program gets trashed, what will happen to Sharky McSharkface?

* * *

 **February 15, Friday**

 **Dear Ethan,**

Please don't be so worried – I'm going to be fine! Although... I do need to apologize to you. You've been my agent since the beginning, and I shouldn't have made such an important decision about my career without at least talking to you first to hear your thoughts. I'm really sorry I didn't. But when Professor Singh and I were finalizing things... anyway, I'm just a phone call away, although e-mail might be more reliable. I just hope I don't accidentally drop my laptop in a lake something. I hope I haven't created problems for you. I'm... still your client and friend, right?

* * *

 **February 15, Friday**

 **Dear Addison,**

I wanted to say goodbye. I did. But... things were basically a whirlwind after Professor Singh and I talked yesterday. Professors ask you to fill out so many forms when you're leaving! And speaking of professors, since I won't be there, can you keep an eye on Professor Hunt for me? We wouldn't want him to get too relaxed just because his tank-crashing, hotel room-destroying student is out of his hair! I'm really going to miss studying with you... although I think I learned more about ice cream flavors than film techniques in our last study session. Ice cream should always be on sale!

* * *

 **February 15, Friday**

 **Dear Professor Hunt,**

I know I said this to you already, but once again, I would like to give you my deepest thanks for your actions during my hearing two days ago. Your vouching for me truly was the last thing I would have ever expected to happen. I suppose I thought that I was just an annoying student to you – to find out that you had observed my actions and my progress that closely while I was at Hollywood U was both surprising and flattering.

During my time at Hollywood U, I've had to make some difficult decisions. And so when I think of the past, I often pause, and wonder if I could have taken a different path... but in this case, this was the only path I could take; the right path.

While Professor Singh told me that she would tell you and my other professors of my situation, I feel that after your actions during my hearing, I would be remiss if I did not do you the courtesy of informing you personally. Immediately after my hearing, Professor Singh told me about an rare internship opportunity with the International Film Institute of New York, and asked if I was interested.

Yesterday morning, I decided to take her up on her offer.

While I will unfortunately be away from Hollywood U for a few months, I look forward to the challenge ahead. Please know that I will take to heart the things you said to me after my hearing. I truly appreciate your faith in me, and I will do my utmost to be a person of character, and not just a mere celebrity.

* * *

(End of Chapter One.) (This chapter was posted on May 01, 2018, Tuesday.)

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Hello to all of you, and welcome to my latest HWU fanfic! :D This fanfic ("Correspondence") will be quite different from my main HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"). What if Marie Claire had left Hollywood U after her hearing? Would Thomas even notice, or care? How do you develop feelings for somebody who is far, far away? I've never written an epistolary fanfic before, and it's honestly quite scary to start a new fanfic without a detailed color-coded outline to guide me, but I hope you'll join me as we watch Thomas and Marie Claire get closer, one e-mail at a time :D (Also, reviews make me smile! ^_^) **  
****

 **(By the way, just because I've started this story, it doesn't mean that I've abandoned my other ones! NYTMC 1 will always, always be my first priority :D)**


End file.
